


How Desmond the Moon Bear got to the moon

by StoryFabricator



Category: ASDF Movie
Genre: Gen, I'm on Crack :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nuf said</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Desmond the Moon Bear got to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ASDF movies from TomSka on youtube
> 
> this is fan made ~

ASDF:

How Desmond the Moon Bear got to the moon. 

 

"When I grow up, I want to go to the moon!" exclaimed the little girl to her dad, who replied with a laugh. 

"Why wait?" and kicked her high into the sky.

He suddenly saw a sleeping bear and exclaimed, "Oh no, she can't go to the moon alone! It's dangerous out there, she'll need this!" and kicked the bear. 

The Bear flew high and landed on the little girl on the moon. He awoke and stood up looking down at her. 

She gasped "A bear!! Hi Mr. Bear!" She said and hugged him "Are you here to keep me safe?" 

The bear still looking at her suddenly ate her in one bite and begged the question...

"How did I get here?"


End file.
